Lo que sea por amor
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Una nueva moda se instaura en el alumnado de la Primaria de South Park. Un nuevo negocio que cierto niño se trae entre manos. Una tendencia que a Craig le parece absolutamente horrible, pero que Tweek se muere por seguir. Tweek, cabezón y temperamental como es, no cambiará de idea. La pelota está en las manos de Craig. ADVERTENCIAS: SHONEN AI - CRAIG X TWEEK
1. Lo que sea por amor

_Este es mi primer intento de escribir una historia disparatada acorde al mundo de South Park. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Cuando Craig atravesó la puerta principal del colegio ese día, se debatió intensamente entre dar la vuelta e irse a casa o rezar para que se hubiera confundido de edificio. Por desgracia para él, ni podía hacer lo primero, ni se daba el caso de lo segundo.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, se preguntaba si sus compañeros se habían convertido en zombis con agujeros en el cabello y algunos mechones teñidos de estridentes colores. Prácticamente todo el mundo llevaba peinados que parecían hechos con un cortacésped y arreglados con una pistola de paintball. Cuando vio a Clyde, tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no carcajearse: tenía una franja rapada del todo que hacía de raya del pelo, varias calvas a ambos lados y mechones teñidos de rojo, azul, negro o verde indistintamente y sin criterio. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por evitar encontrarse con él, estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicas al que parecía intentar atraer con su nuevo look.

Se detuvo un momento al percatarse de que esas chicas también lucían un corte de pelo similar. Su cabello estaba compuesto por diversas partes de distintas longitudes, una escalera demasiado exagerada y, en algunas zonas, rapada al cero, y con mechas sin sentido de colores extravagantes.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tenía ni que preguntárselo. Al doblar una esquina, se encontró de bruces con Cartman. Llevaba una camiseta con unas tijeras dibujadas donde versaba: "encaminamos tu imagen hacia tu mayor perfección". Curiosamente, su cabello completamente normal desentonaba con la tendencia de esos pasillos. Se quedó un segundo más de la cuenta mirándole: Cartman le sonrió con intenciones.

– Vaya, vaya; si es el marica Craig. Qué, ¿estás interesado?

– Para nada.

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque he creado tendencia.

– Tu tendencia es un asco.

– Pues que sepas que tengo una lista de espera kilométrica. Pero, por ser tú… - Cartman sonrió maquiavélicamente. – Si vinieras a mí, suplicando por un hueco, tal vez yo me plantearía meterte en la lista. Si suplicaras mucho.

– Vete a la mierda, ni loco te pediría que me cortaras el pelo – comenzó a alejarse.

– ¡Cambiarás de idea, Craig! – gritó Cartman a su espalda. No se molestó en girarse. – ¡Volverás llorando como una niña a mí para que te haga un hueco! ¡Ya lo verás!

Craig pensó en sacarle el dedo, pero, ¿para qué? Era Cartman, no merecían la pena ni el tiempo gastado, ni el esfuerzo empleado. Suspiró y se paró frente a su taquilla. La abrió y buscó los libros que necesitaba. Una acuciante voz requirió su atención.

– ¡Craig! ¡Ark! ¡Craig, Craig!

Un poco sorprendido por esa urgente llamada, se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Tweek llegaba a su lado, sin aliento y con el cabello como siempre, rebelde y desordenado, pero entero. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme, cielo?

– ¡Craig! – volvió a llamar, como si las tres veces anteriores no hubieran sido suficientes. Tomó aliento abruptamente con un respingo – ¿Has visto cómo llevan el pelo los demás? ¡Ugh!

– Sí – su sonrisa se torció. Cerró su taquilla. – ¿No es horrible?

– ¿Horrible? – cuestionó Tweek en un tono de "¿acaso no tienes ojos en la cara?". – ¡Es una pasada!

Craig se quedó totalmente blanco. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo.

– ¿Qué?

– He hablado con Stan para ¡ah! pedir cita, pero me dijo que están completos. ¡Ugh! ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Yo quiero ir como van los demás! ¡Aah, es tan guay!

– Gua… ¿qué? Espera, ¿hablamos de lo mismo? ¿Te refieres a los peinados que llevan todos?

– ¡Claro! ¿Es que no los has visto?

– No… – "eres tú el que no los ha visto", estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo. Estaba atónito, y hasta algo ofendido, por la positiva reacción de su novio ante la locura del día en ese pueblo – No me parece tan guay. Más bien, al contrario – no consiguió disimular una mueca asqueada.

– ¿En serio? – Más que sorprendido, Tweek parecía enfadado. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es lo que se lleva! ¡Todo el mundo quiere peinarse así!

– Bueno, yo no soy todo el mundo. Y tú tampoco. Y creo que no deberías pedirles que te corten el pelo. De verdad, hazme caso: es espantoso, y te arrepentirías.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no debo? – Desde luego, Tweek estaba enfadado, y Craig no entendía por qué. ¿Había sido demasiado frío? – Puede que a ti no te guste, ¡pero a mí me encanta! ¡Así que haré lo que me dé la gana! ¡No ¡erk! intentes decidir por mí, Craig!

– Está bien, Tweek. Como siempre, tú tienes la razón – dejó escapar, exasperado.

– ¡Aagh! ¡Que te den, Craig!

En serio, ¿por qué Tweek se había enfadado? Viendo cómo se alejaba, llamando ahora a Clyde, Craig frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza. Miró a un lado y observó la esperpéntica imagen de Bebe, que justo pasaba por allí. Llevaba el cabello teñido de rosa y marrón, escalado excesivamente, con un semicírculo sobre la frente afeitado por completo. ¿Todos se habían vuelto locos? Su novio, por supuesto, incluido.

Y, lo que era todavía mucho peor, Tweek estaba enfadado con él. Estaba convencido de que no había sido su culpa, él no había hecho nada malo, pero estaba enfadado con él. Su día iba a ser amargo como no lo solucionara.

¿Por qué tenía él que solucionar nada? Volvió a suspirar.

* * *

Craig aporreó su taquilla. Era la hora del almuerzo y ya le había quedado claro, a lo largo de toda la mañana, que Tweek le estaba evitando.

Su novio le ignoraba por una estúpida discusión que en ningún momento supo cómo empezó.

Gimió gravemente, muy frustrado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus amigos estaban tan emocionados con sus nuevos peinados que le resultaba insoportable estar a su lado, y Tweek le ignoraba por completo. Se sentía al borde de la desesperación de lo mucho que le estaban aburriendo y cansando las clases ese día.

De repente, a su espalda, escuchó unas voces pasar.

– ¿Has dicho que Miley Cyrus quiere peinarse en nuestra peluquería?

– Sí; acabo de hablar con su representante, quiere venir esta tarde.

– ¿Esta tarde? ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? Llámala y dile que antes de tres días no hay nada para ella. O lo toma, o lo deja.

– Ashton Kutcher también ha pedido cita.

– ¿Kutcher? Su Jobs fue una basura – hubo una pausa. – Pero le abro un hueco para mañana.

– Deberíamos plantearnos abrir otras peluquerías en la ciudad, estamos teniendo mucho éxito.

– Por supuesto que tenemos éxito, todos mis negocios tienen éxito.

Craig no era capaz de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Cartman y compañía le sobrepasaban.

– Eh, culo gordo – llamó.

Cartman se giró automáticamente, mirándole con rabia.

– No me vuelvas a llamar así, Craig. Es una advertencia.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

Esa sonrisa maquiavélica que tanto le caracterizaba volvió a aparecer sobre los labios de Cartman. Craig pensó que no estaba en sus cabales si se planteaba mezclarse con tal individuo.

– Adelantaos un momento, chicos – Kyle y Butters no se hicieron de rogar. Una vez solos, la sonrisa de Cartman se amplió. – ¿Qué necesitas, mi querido Craig?

Craig apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco.

– Oye, Tweek tiene muchas ganas de que le cortéis el pelo. Hazle un hueco.

– ¿Son esas formas de pedirlo?

– Por favor – escupió. – Tweek de verdad lo desea.

– Tweek, eh… Pero es que resulta que a mí no me interesa peinar a Tweek, ¿sabes? Yo tengo… otro interés.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Quiero peinarte a ti, Craig. Tengo un look perfecto para ti, y quiero llevarlo a cabo.

– ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?

– No sé… quizá porque las chicas creen que eres guay y cool, a pesar de ser gay… o quizá porque eres como un grano en el culo. ¿Qué me dices?

Craig entrevió la verdad de ese negocio en la primera suposición de Cartman; él quería arruinar su imagen y, por tanto, era consciente de que los cortes de pelo que hacía a los demás eran una mierda.

Qué asco le daba Cartman.

Esta vez sí le sacó el dedo.

– Oh, ¿esa es tu respuesta? Es una pena. Parece que tu novio se tendrá que buscar un peluquero normal y corriente que quiera peinarle, porque en nuestra peluquería jamás…

– Espera – cortó Craig. Eso era lo último que podía permitirse. Mierda.

– ¿Sí? – Cartman escondió los colmillos de lobo tras su sonrisa de cordero.

Craig dudó un momento antes de continuar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tensó su mandíbula.

– Está bien, tú ganas. Si me prometes que peinarás a Tweek, también te dejaré cortarme el pelo.

– ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que no he oído bien.

– Por favor, Cartman, péiname.

– Sigo sin poder escucharte, Craig.

– Te suplico que me peines – bufó entre dientes, sintiendo que se atragantaba con cada palabra.

– ¿No decías que…? Cómo era… ¡Ah, sí! Que nuestra tendencia es un asco, ¿cierto?

– Mentí, en realidad me gustan vuestros peinados – Cartman le miró por encima del hombro, dando a entender que no era suficiente. Se mordió la lengua. – Creo que sois unos genios del estilismo.

– ¿He oído bien? ¿El jodido Craig Tucker acaba de llamarme genio?

– Sí, Cartman; eso he dicho.

– ¡Vuelve a suplicarme! Esta vez, de rodillas – Craig le miró cabreado, a lo que Cartman se limitó a añadir: – O si no, no habrá peinado para tu noviecito.

Eso fue el colmo de la vergonzosa humillación que estaba viviendo. Cartman había traspasado un límite que Craig no estaba dispuesto a atravesar. Tenía sus propios métodos para conseguir lo que quería, y ese culo gordo se lo había buscado él solito.

Craig avanzó los dos metros que les separaban y sujetó a Cartman de la pechera, tirando de él hacia arriba y obligándole a ponerse de puntillas. Con odio en la mirada, acercó su rostro al del contrario, dibujándole miedo en sus ojos, haciendo que levantase las manos como desesperada defensa.

– Eh, tío, tranquilízate. Somos colegas, ¿recuerdas?

– Ya me he cansado de tus juegos. Esta tarde vas a peinar a Tweek, ¿me has oído?

– N-No hay trato si tú no te peinas con él.

– Vale – gruñó Craig, se sentía cansado y derrotado, y quería recuperar a Tweek, así que no iba a arriesgarse por llevarle la contraria a ese idiota. – Si me prometes que peinarás a Tweek, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con mi pelo. ¿Entendido?

– Claro como el agua, amigo. Esta tarde pasaros por mi casa, y os haré un hueco.

Craig soltó a Cartman con desprecio, empujándole un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– Bien. Nos vemos por la tarde.

No esperó una respuesta o cualquier intervención que ese maldito chantajista y manipulador quisiera realizar. Se alejó de allí en dirección a la cafetería, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros caídos y caminando mucho más deprisa de lo habitual. Al entrar en la estancia, buscó con la mirada su objetivo. Cuando vio a Tweek, el cabreo se le pasó. Su cuerpo se relajó, sus labios formaron una inapreciable sonrisa y su estado de ánimo mejoró. Se dirigió hacia él. Cuando Tweek le detectó, le miró con rabia y desvió la vista rápidamente. Algo dentro de Craig se encogió. Llegó a la mesa y saludó con la cabeza.

– ¿Puedo sentarme?

– Claro, tío – Token le hizo un hueco. Su pelo estaba como siempre. – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Por ahí.

– Yo no quiero que se siente – todos en la mesa, y Craig aún de pie, se giraron a mirar a Tweek. – Es un idiota, no quiero sentarme con él.

– ¿Qué ha pasado ahora entre vosotros?

– Nada – suspiró Craig. – Tweek, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

– No quiero hablar contigo ¡ugh! tampoco.

– Es sobre la conversación de antes.

– No me interesa ¡ngh! escucharte, ya sé lo que piensas.

– Vamos, babe. Por favor.

Tweek dudó un instante. Su corazón siempre se agitaba cuando Craig le llamaba cariñosamente. Refunfuñó antes de contestar.

– Está bien.

– ¿Vienes conmigo?

– Vale; pero que sea rápido.

Craig caminó en dirección a la puerta de salida, siendo consciente de que su novio le seguía. Una vez la atravesó, esperó a que Tweek llegara a su lado para alejarse algunos metros más de la puerta, en busca de algo de intimidad. Solos al fin, se giró para encarar a su pareja.

– Siento mucho lo que pasó antes. Acabamos discutiendo, y ni siquiera tengo claro el por qué.

– Me sentí dolido cuando intentaste imponerme tu punto de vista.

– Esos peinados son algo que me cuesta entender.

– ¿Ves? – exclamó Tweek, enfadado. – Ya estás otra vez. ¿Para eso ¡agh! me has sacado?

– No, y perdona. No quiero pelear contigo. Es muy irritante no estar contigo.

La mirada de Tweek se ablandó, y sus labios se tornaron en una suave sonrisa. Sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño toque de color rojo.

– Yo también lo creo. Las clases han sido aburridas sin ti.

– Quería decirte que he hablado con Cartman. He… – tomó aliento. Se le hacía duro pensar en el trato que había hecho con el gilipollas de Cartman. – He conseguido un hueco para los dos, esta tarde.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

– Sí.

– ¡Increíble!

Emocionado y feliz, Tweek dio un salto en el aire, riendo, antes de abalanzarse sobre Craig y abrazarle con fuerza. Algo sorprendido al principio, a Craig le costó devolverle el gesto. Una vez siendo consciente del momento, rodeó la espalda de su pareja suavemente y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

Algunas personas salieron de la cafetería y susurraron algunas cosas, señalándolos a ellos. No creyó que dijeran algo malo, pero Craig comenzó a incomodarse.

– Tweek, estamos en el colegio, ya sabes…

– ¡Ah! – Entendiendo lo que su pareja quería decirle, se separó repentinamente, tambaleándose, con las orejas sonrojadas. Nervioso, desvió la mirada al suelo. – Perdón, me he pasado. ¡Ugh!

– No te preocupes – sonriendo, Craig acarició la mejilla de su novio, quien le miró pidiendo disculpas. – Entonces, ¿ya estamos bien?

– Por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Craig hizo una mueca. No quería contarle a nadie su conversación con Cartman.

– Tengo mis recursos – temiendo que Tweek insistiera en el tema, pensó en sincerarse un poco con él. – No soportaba estar mal contigo, así que lo intenté.

– Muchas gracias – repitió Tweek, avergonzado. Tímidamente, decidió alargar su brazo para sostener la mano de Craig, quien le apretó con confianza. Al instante, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo que, anteriormente, había pasado por alto, frunció el ceño. – ¿Has dicho que conseguiste un hueco para los dos?

Craig ladeó la cabeza. Eso mismo había dicho, a su pesar.

– Sí.

– Pero a ti no te gustan los peinados.

– No, bueno… – la única forma de que Tweek dejase correr un tema, era cohibirlo. Su cerebro funcionó a toda velocidad con este único propósito. – Creo que, si te gustan a ti, no pueden ser tan malos.

– Oh… – el efecto no fue el esperado. Tweek bajó la mirada, posándola sobre sus manos entrelazadas, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Ambos sabían que sospechaba algo, que la historia no le cuadraba. Pero ambos sabían también que no iba a insistir, al menos, en ese momento. – Si es así, está bien entonces. ¿Has comido ya?

– No, todavía no.

– ¿Volvemos?

Craig asintió. Su cara de póker no era fiel a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, con Tweek cogido de su mano, hablándole con normalidad, contento gracias a sus planes para la tarde. Llevar el pelo espantosamente peinado durante, como mucho, un mes, era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de la sonrisa de la persona que caminaba a su lado.

Al regresar a la mesa donde los demás les esperaban, recibieron miradas insinuantes y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de casi todos, pero les dio igual. El único que no les prestó atención fue, inesperadamente, Clyde. Craig vio cómo miraba un folio muy atentamente, pero no iba a darle mayor importancia hasta que Clyde, exaltado, golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas. Mostró una brillante sonrisa con sus dientes.

– ¡Lo he conseguido! – Cogiendo el papel que había aplastado contra la superficie, lo mostró ante todos. – ¡Soy el número uno! ¡Gracias a Cartman y su grupo soy el mejor peinado del colegio!

– Oh, tío, enhorabuena.

Clyde mostró un ingenuo signo de victoria.

– ¡Gracias!

– ¿Qué es eso del mejor peinado? – preguntó Tweek.

– Es una lista que han hecho las chicas sobre los chicos que mejor pelo tienen – explicó Token. – Todos se volvieron locos por esa lista. Yo, como tengo novia, me da igual.

Algo mosqueó a Craig. Primero, una estúpida moda absurda de peinados espantosos en la escuela. Luego, una sospechosa lista de los chicos mejor peinados. Había algo que, desde luego, no le cuadraba.

– ¿Puedo ver la lista?

Clyde se giró hacia él con prepotencia, tendiéndosela con ademán de superioridad.

– Ya no estás en el primer puesto. ¡Tu anticuado peinado ya no está a la moda!

¿Primer puesto? Craig miró la lista con detenimiento. Desde luego, bajo el tachón del primer puesto, al lado del cual estaba ahora el nombre de Clyde, podía apreciar el suyo propio. ¿Él había sido el número uno? Recorrió la lista de un vistazo, buscando un nombre.

Cartman había sido el último, y seguía siendo el último.

Todo tenía sentido. Ese absurdo negocio que, en cuanto la moda pasara, habría dejado las cabezas de sus compañeros horribles y feas. Que Cartman, siendo el creador de la peluquería, no se hubiera peinado como peinaba a sus clientes. Que tuviera tanto interés en que él mismo se cortase el pelo como los demás. Cuando la novedad hubiera pasado, Cartman sería el único con un peinado normal. Sería, irremediable y automáticamente, el número uno de esa estúpida lista. Todo había encajado para Craig al fin.

Suspiró, irritado, y lanzó la hoja sobre la mesa. Clyde rápidamente se alteró: no quería perder la prueba de que él era el más popular del colegio, aunque fuera pasajero. Craig se pellizcó el entrecejo, pensando qué hacer. A Tweek le hacía mucha ilusión sumarse a ese estilo disparatado, y solo conseguiría volver a discutir con él si intentaba hacerle cambiar de idea. Así era su novio: temperamental e impulsivo. Y así le gustaba que fuera, aunque tenía sus inconvenientes.

Cartman siempre se salía con la suya. En sus proyectos, en sus juegos, en sus chanchullos; siempre ganaba. A Craig le molestaba dejarle ganar también esta vez, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Negarse? Si se negaba, no peinaría a Tweek. Y, quizá, eso sería lo mejor. Al menos, a largo plazo.

Pero si ahora resultaba que no había sitio en la peluquería para ellos dos, Tweek estaría muy decepcionado, y le echaría la culpa, con razón.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

– ¿Craig? – preguntó Tweek, curioso por su reacción tras ver la lista.

– Token – decidido, Craig se giró hacia su amigo, quien le prestó atención. – Luego tengo que pedirte un favor.

– Lo que quieras.


	2. Casi lo que sea por amor

Habían quedado a eso de las cinco menos veinte en la cafetería de Tweek para ir juntos a la casa de Cartman y llegar poco antes de las cinco, hora a la que, según habían escuchado en el colegio, abría la peluquería. Caminaron tomados de la mano, despreocupados, hablando sobre sus cosas y riendo. El humor de Tweek era inmejorable, y eso a Craig le encantaba. A pesar de lo que uno se pudiera imaginar, caminaba tranquilo, sin preocuparse aparentemente por lo que iba a pasarle a su pelo en breves minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Cartman, la madre del chico los invitó a pasar. En el jardín había montado algo parecido a una peluquería, pero cutre. Varias sillitas de plástico formaban una improvisada sala de espera, cajas de cartón hacían de mesa, y los espejos eran objetos de mano, de tamaño mediano, que estaban sobre las mismas. Había una ensaladera de plástico al lado de una manguera, lo que supuestamente era un centro de lavado. Los champús y acondicionadores tenían la etiqueta quitada, y Craig pensó para sí que Cartman, en otro soberano intento por putear a los demás, podía haber comprado jabón para perros y usarlo con sus clientes. Se esperaba cualquier cosa de ese chico. Los tintes no eran más que botes de pintura de distintos colores, algo que podía dañar el cabello mucho más que el propio champú para mascotas.

El material de peluquería estaba a la vista sobre la única mesita de plástico de la estampa. Lo más decente era un cortapelo a pilas. El resto consistía en peines de púas gastados, algún que otro cepillo lleno de pelos y tijeras de punta redonda que parecía imposible que cortasen algo que no fuera papel.

Stan y Kyle estaban en un lugar un poco más apartado, ambos dedicados a sus teléfonos, con un cuaderno entre sus manos.

Cuando ingresaron en el jardín, Cartman les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡Craig, Tweek! ¡Mis queridos amigos! He dejado la agenda libre solo por vosotros dos. ¡Me alegra veros tan pronto!

– ¡Es increíble que ¡aah! aceptaras peinarnos, Cartman! Cuando hablé con Stan esta mañana, me dijo que era imposible ya.

– ¿Stan te dijo eso? ¡Será desgraciado! ¡Eh, Stan! – El aludido se giró a mirarle, sin apartar el teléfono del oído. – ¡Eres un caraculo! ¿Te enteras? ¡Cara, culo! Hablaré con el más tarde – añadió, volviendo al tono normal, hablando solo con ellos. – Pero, la próxima vez, ven a mí directamente. Estoy rodeado de aficionados.

– Corta el rollo, Cartman. Empieza a peinar a Tweek.

– No – su perturbada sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Primero te peinaré a ti, Craig. Luego va Tweek.

– ¿No nos podéis peinar a los dos? ¿Qué hacen Stan y Kyle entonces?

– Ellos se dedican a tareas más administrativas. Mi otro peluquero es Butters, pero todavía no ha llegado. Si llega antes de que termine contigo, empezará a peinar a Tweek. Pero primero vas tú, Craig.

El mencionado puso los ojos en blanco. El interés de Cartman sobre él parecía insaciable. Insano, se atrevería a puntualizar. Apretó la mano de Tweek y se giró a mirarle.

– Pues me toca a mí. Espérame sentado ahí, babe.

– ¡Agh! Craig, ¿estás seguro de esto? – El interrogante del rostro de su novio le forzó a continuar. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, buscó algo de intimidad, alejándose unos metros de Cartman, quien comenzó a mirarles con desconfianza. – ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? No me importa peinarme yo solo. ¡Ngh!

Si eso fuera posible, pensó Craig. Pero no: si quería que Tweek fuese feliz y tuviera su horrible peinado, tenía que sacrificarse. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por su novio.

– Lo que importa aquí es que tú estés seguro – soltó su mano y le miró con seriedad. – Tweek, ¿de verdad quieres peinarte así? Es una moda pasajera, en una semana ya nadie lo llevará, pero el pelo tardará más tiempo en volver a la normalidad. Dime, ¿de verdad lo quieres?

– ¿Por qué ¡ugh! insistes tanto? ¡Claro que lo quiero! No tengo dudas. Me da mucha envidia ver a los demás con pelos tan geniales.

Craig suspiró. Seguía sin ver la genialidad dentro de la locura de los demás. Se dijo que, al menos, lo había intentado.

– Entonces, por mí está bien. Siéntate allí, en seguida terminaré.

– Ah, ¡Craig! – llamó Tweek cuando este comenzaba a alejarse de él. Se giró a mirarle, algo que le amedrentó un poco. – Q-Quería decir… ¡Agh! ¡Quería decirte que gracias! ¡Gracias por lo que siempre haces por mí!

Craig le sonrió dulcemente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Cuando se giró y tuvo frente a él la gorda cara de Cartman, esa sonrisa se borró. La de Cartman, en cambio, volvió a aparecer.

– Bueeeeno… ¿preparado?

– Cuando quieras.

– Bien, sígueme. Por aquí.

Craig se sentó en una silla frente a una de esas mesas de cartón que tenían un espejo de mano sobre ella. Cogió el espejo y enfocó su reflejo en él. Antes de que Cartman se lo quitara, cogió su chullo y se quedó con él en la otra mano. A su espalda, vio cómo su verdugo comenzaba a toquetear su cabello con una cara de asco injustificada. Craig no era dado a presumir, pero asumió que esa expresión se debía a que, frente a él, estaba el pelo que mejor había sido valorado por las niñas. Este pensamiento le sacó una carcajada interna. Cartman pasó alrededor de su cuello un triste babero antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? Había pensado en cortar al cero por aquí, aquí y aquí – señaló varios puntos al azar sobre su cabeza. – Luego, recortar un poco más por aquí y aquí, teñir esta zona de verde, esta otra de rosa, un poco de amarillo por aquí y culminar con naranja aquí. También podemos plantearnos poner alguna que otra extensión… quizá por aquí.

Craig observó con aburrimiento el juego de manos de Cartman sobre su cabeza. Como si le importase lo más mínimo lo que fuera a hacerle: fuera como fuese, iba a ser igual de horrible. Había desconectado de esa verborrea, así que se sorprendió cuando vio a Cartman pendiente de él, como esperando una confirmación. Se aclaró la garganta.

– Sí, claro. Me parece…

Su teléfono móvil sonó. No pudo disimular su sonrisa. Bajo la desaprobación de Cartman, lo sacó de su bolsillo.

– Te agradecería que ahora lo pusieras en silencio. Los genios no debemos ser perturbados.

– Claro – descolgó la llamada y habló. – Hola, mamá.

 _– ¿Mamá? Tío, soy yo, Token. Me pediste que te llamara a las 5, y eso he hecho._

– No, no estoy ocupado. ¿Por qué?

 _– Tío, ¿me estás escuchando?_

– ¿A Ruby? ¿Y no puedes tú?

 _– Vale, esto es demasiado raro. Voy a colgar. Espero que luego me expliques de qué iba todo esto._

Craig, metido en su papel, sacó el dedo a la nada en cuanto escuchó el pitido que le indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Pero no había sido suficiente.

– Vale, me haré cargo. Pero quiero una buena recompensa por ello. Adiós.

Lo primero que hizo tras colgar fue quitarse ese ridículo babero de encima y volver a colocar su preciado gorro sobre su cabeza. Cartman le miró con la desconfianza volviendo a brillar en sus ojos.

– Oye, qué haces. Qué ha pasado.

– Lo siento, tío. Mi madre me ha llamado. Tiene que ir a hacer yo que sé qué, y Ruby ha quedado con una amiga. Tengo que acompañarla.

– Cómo que tienes que acompañarla.

– Mi madre opina que es demasiado pequeña para ir sola.

– Espera, tú no te vas.

– Tengo que irme. Si no, me castigarán.

– No. Me lo prometiste, Craig.

Craig se levantó de la silla, desoyendo cualquier queja de Cartman.

– Empieza peinando a Tweek. Yo volveré en cuanto pueda.

– Craig, me lo prometiste.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa? – se acercó Tweek, viendo el descontento del autoproclamado peluquero. – ¿Va todo bien? ¡Erk!

– Tengo que irme. Mi madre me ha llamado.

– Oh.

– He dicho que no te vas.

– Cartman me ha dicho que empezará peinándote a ti.

– Eh, yo no he dicho…

– ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!

– Oye, yo no…

– Te veré luego – Craig acarició la mejilla de Tweek, quien le sonrió.

– Vale. Espero q-que vaya bien.

– Gracias. Adiós, Cartman.

– Entonces, ¿me toca a mí ya? ¡Agh!

Cartman se mantuvo en silencio. Craig desaceleró el paso, esperando escuchar su respuesta. Cuando estuvo a un paso de atravesar el portón de cristal que daba entrada a la casa, esa espera concluyó.

– ¡Vale! Pero luego quiero peinar a Craig. Si no… ¡me enfadaré! ¡Me enfadaré mucho!

Victorioso, Craig salió de la casa. Había sido un truco muy simple y fácil, pero muy efectivo. Localizó un banco frente a la casa vecina, y se sentó en él. De la mochila que le acompañaba, extrajo una PSP y empezó a jugar a uno de los videojuegos de Red Racer que tenía.

Haría lo que fuera por Tweek, no esperaba que alguien pusiera en duda eso. Tweek era muy volátil y muchas veces acababa arrastrándolo, como en esa ocasión, a situaciones que, por lo general, él evitaría. Y por eso mismo podía asegurar que haría lo que fuera por él, porque siempre le acompañaba y le apoyaba. Pero dar en las narices a Cartman con su propio plan era demasiado tentador. Además, una cosa era apoyar a Tweek, y otra muy distinta era lanzarse de cabeza y sin protección a una piscina sin agua. No podía evitar ser racional, y esa estúpida moda le parecía precisamente eso, estúpida. No quería ser partícipe, pero apoyaría a su novio, porque eso era lo que _debía_ hacer.

Cuando la tendencia pasara, también estaría ahí para él. Volvería a ayudarle, porque era lo que _quería_ hacer.

Nadie podía recriminarle nada de su relación con su novio. Porque ahí estaba él, fuera de la casa de Cartman, sentado en un banco, decidido a esperar a que saliera toda la tarde si hacía falta.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Todo su monólogo interior servía para aclarar que haría todo lo que fuera por su novio, siempre que estuviera dentro de un límite razonable. Y eso le parecía exactamente eso: razonable; lógico. Y tener un sentimiento razonable y lógico hacia una persona era, para él, lo más puro y sincero que podía ofrecer. Porque lo pasional y los sentimientos pueden enfriarse, pero una relación racional y equilibrada es lo que más dura en el tiempo.

La tarde fue pasando poco a poco. Supuso que Cartman estaba reteniendo a Tweek todo lo posible, con la esperanza de que volviera a buscarle. No iba a darle ese placer. A la hora del atardecer, vio por fin aparecer a su novio por la puerta principal de la residencia Cartman. Se lamentó de que hubiera malgastado toda esa tarde, perdiendo el tiempo seguramente, en casa de ese imbécil extorsionador. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tweek le dio a entender que no le había importado pasar allí el tiempo. Cuando llevó su vista hacia su cabeza, dio un respingo.

Era su novio, pero ningún otro calificativo que no fuera horrible u horroroso le venía a la mente.

El alborotado y salvaje pelo de Tweek que tanto le gustaba, que muchas veces le había recordado a la melena de un león, estaba ahora hecho un desastre. Había dos círculos perfectos, a derecha e izquierda del centro, rapados al cero. El resto del pelo estaba recortado tan mal que, indudablemente, se había hecho con esas tijeras de punta redonda. Tenía mechas en varios sitios al azar, de colores tan dispares como azul, rojo, negro o morado. La zona de su frente también estaba más afeitada de lo normal. Y Tweek sonreía como un niño con un juguete nuevo entre sus manos.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, Craig no era capaz de entenderlo.

Temiendo que no le viera, guardó la videoconsola y se puso en pie. Ese movimiento llamó la atención de su pareja, quien se giró a mirarle y le saludó con una mano. Ambos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro, encontrándose en un punto medio.

– ¡Hola! ¡Ark! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

– Un rato.

– Cartman no ha parado de preguntar por ti. Estaba muy enfadado, no sé por qué.

– Al final decidí que me gusta mi pelo tal y como está.

– Me alegra. A mí también me gusta tu pelo como lo llevas siempre – Craig sintió una punzada en su pecho: él era de la misma opinión respecto a Tweek. – ¡Mira como me ha dejado el mío! ¿Qué ¡aah! te parece?

¿Qué podía decir? La verdad, desde luego y si quería no discutir, no.

– Es… innovador. Y curioso.

– ¡A que sí! ¡Me encanta! Estoy deseando ir a clase mañana para que todos lo vean.

Una parte de Craig se alegró por ver a Tweek así de ilusionado. Otra parte no paraba de lamentarse y temerse lo peor. Solo esperaba que esa moda durase lo suficiente para que el cabello de Tweek pudiera recuperarse por completo.

Tomó a su novio de la mano, sujetándole con firmeza.

– ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Tweek le enseñó una encantadora sonrisa.

– Vamos.

* * *

Craig se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta ese sábado por la tarde. Cinco días después de que su novio, completamente feliz y consciente de su decisión, eligiera lucir un extravagante peinado nuevo, ahora se presentaba en su casa cubierto por la capucha de su sudadera verde. Craig mentiría si dijera que no se había esperado esa situación, pero no había pensado que llegaría tan pronto. Quizá esa no era la afirmación correcta. Más bien, había pedido porque no llegara tan pronto. Sin todavía mediar palabra, se hizo a un lado.

– Hola, babe. ¿Qué tal?

– Craig… – Tweek entró en la casa, pero se quedó en el vestíbulo. Craig cerró la puerta y le prestó atención. – Tenías razón.

Era obvio que Tweek hablaba de su pelo y su pareja, a pesar de lo fuerte que palpitaba en su interior un hiriente "te lo dije", optó, haciendo gala de gran autocontrol, por poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar.

– ¿Te arrepientes del peinado?

– Ya no se lleva; los demás niños han vuelto a cubrir sus cabezas. Las peluquerías de Cartman han cerrado y Eric no quiere arreglar este destrozo. Es horrible…

Tweek estaba al borde del sollozo, Craig podía notarlo. Con un punzante dolor en el pecho, se recriminó a sí mismo el no haber intentado detener con mayor ahínco a su novio; una discusión que habrían solucionado a los tres días habría ahorrado a Tweek todo ese sufrimiento. Culpable, Craig agarró la mano de Tweek, apretándosela con cariño. Tweek alzó la mirada y la fijó en los contenidos ojos de Craig.

– No te preocupes, cielo. Es solo pelo. En un par de semanas volverá a la normalidad.

– Pero voy a ser el hazmerreír del colegio hasta entonces. ¡Aah! ¡No quiero que se rían de mí! ¡Es demasiada presión!

– Tranquilo…

– ¡No me digas que me tranquilice! Tenía que ¡erk! haberte hecho caso desde el principio. Intentaste advertirme, pero yo, como un tonto, caí en el estúpido ¡ngh! juego de Cartman. ¡Es injusto! Pero es lo que me merezco.

– No digas eso – pidió Craig, serio. Tweek se amedrentó ante su tono. – Cartman es un imbécil, y nadie se merece ser víctima de sus estúpidos planes. Ya sé: sube a mi habitación, yo voy a preparar algo de beber y enseguida me reúno contigo.

– V-Vale…

Obedientemente, Tweek soltó, con pesar, la mano de Craig, y subió por las escaleras. Craig se dirigió a la cocina; preparó un café y cogió un bote de batido de chocolate de la nevera. En una pequeña bandeja que solía usar en estas ocasiones, subió ambas bebidas hasta su cuarto. Cuando entró, se encontró a Tweek tumbado en su cama, de lado y con las piernas colgando por el lateral, con la cabeza escondida bajo su capucha y con sus manos agarrando el borde de la misma, forzando a que siguiera así de oculta. Craig resopló por lo bajo. Dejó ambas bebidas en su mesita de noche y posó la bandeja en su escritorio. Luego, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su novio, acariciándole rítmicamente a través de la tela que les separaba.

– El peinado no es tan horrible.

– Mentiroso…

– Al menos, es un problema que tiene solución.

– Ah, ¿sí? ¡Agh! ¿Cuál es la solución?

Craig se tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de responder.

– Cuando estés más tranquilo, iremos a una peluquería. Vas a raparte el pelo al cero para que comience a crecer limpio.

– ¡Estaré semanas calvo! ¡Yo no quiero eso!

– Pero cielo, es la única forma de que recuperes tu cabello.

– Maldito Cartman…

Sí, Craig pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Posó su vista sobre la taza en su mesita.

– Tweek, si no te levantas, se te va a enfriar el café.

Esa era la palabra clave. Siempre que Tweek escuchaba "café", reaccionaba al instante. Esta vez, se hizo un poco el remolón, pero a los pocos segundos acabó incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama, al lado de Craig. Cuando se estiró para coger su taza, su capucha se deslizó sobre su cabeza. Tweek se dio cuenta. Avergonzado, rápidamente se olvidó de su café para volver a colocarse la capucha. Craig posó sus manos sobre las de su pareja, quien se giró a mirarle, alterado. Le sonrió amablemente.

En un auténtico y honesto acto de amor, Craig se quitó su inseparable chullo azul y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Tweek. Ambos se miraron, uno con afecto y otro con sorpresa.

– Es un préstamo – aclaró Craig. – Puedes quedártelo el tiempo que necesites, pero cuando todo esté bien ya, me lo tienes que devolver.

– Yo… – Tweek estaba sin palabras. Con algo de reparo, llevó sus manos al gorro que ahora le cubría. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. – No sé qué decir.

– Un "gracias" estaría bien.

– ¡Gracias! Por supuesto que gracias. Pero… – sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se inclinó sobre su pareja, regalándole un beso en la mejilla. Craig abrió los ojos ante este acto. – ¡Muchas gracias!

Craig llevó su mano a la mejilla donde Tweek le había besado. Como un tonto, esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Ahora fue él quien se inclinó sobre su pareja; esta vez, para besar sus labios. Ahora fue Tweek quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ese tierno e ingenuo contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Tweek se sonrojara. Craig amplió su sonrisa.

– Esto es suficiente como agradecimiento.

Tweek, sin saber qué decir, se limitó a esbozar una suave sonrisa. Craig le ofreció jugar un rato a Red Racer con él. La tarde era joven y tenían tiempo luego de ir a una peluquería. Esta vez, a una de verdad, una con todas las licencias, y seguridad y eficacia.

Apenas un par de semanas después, el pelo de Tweek ya había crecido lo suficiente como para no necesitar llevar el chullo de Craig, pero Tweek lo alargó un poco más en el tiempo. Ver cómo su novio se había convertido en el referente de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos por su look le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Especialmente, se regodeaba cuando veía a Cartman rabiar. Craig le había contado la historia completa, y estaba muy contento de que su novio se hubiera escabullido de las zarpas de ese gordo manipulador. Verle tan infeliz, tan desdichado, verle derrotado, era un regalo para la vista.

Cuando su pelo comenzó a salirse de los bordes del gorro, no tuvo más remedio que devolvérselo a su dueño, a su pesar. Al fin y al cabo, Craig no disfrutaba particularmente de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Tweek, con el gorro en la cabeza, había sentido que una parte de su novio estaba siempre a su lado. Craig se dio cuenta de que su preciado chullo se había convertido en algo importante también para su pareja, y en las tardes de juego y charlas, de vez en cuando y en su privacidad, volvía a compartirlo con Tweek.

Estaban dispuestos a caer nuevamente en cualquier trampa tediosa que Cartman organizara como propio entretenimiento o venganza. Si les unía más de lo que ya estaban, como había pasado en esta ocasión, sería un placer dejarse llevar por las locuras de ese pueblo una vez más.

* * *

 _No he sentido un especial apego por esta historia, y por eso me he saltado detalles como el día de después del corte de pelo en el colegio; la charla entre Cartman y Craig. El final a mi gusto también es precipitado, pero a medida que se desarrollaba la historia, me iba gustando cada vez menos. Creo que lo mío es seguir escribiendo "días extrañamente normales" xD._

 _Decir que agradezco todas las reviews que recibo, y que siento mucho no contestarlas, pero siempre he pensado que el sistema de reviews de esta página es lioso. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan algún comentario, ya sea aquí o en los fics de One Piece._

 _Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
